Chairman Allen
Pre-Revolution Allen was a member of the Democratic Marxist Party of America, although a member he did not take a leadership role within the Party. Beginning of the Revolution On April 26th 2004 at a DMPA fund raiser a car bomb was detonated killing seventeen party members and injuring twenty three civilians. After a three week investigation it was found that a small group of anti communists committed the act. The group was arrested and tried, but the charges against the group were dropped except for the man that detonated the car stating that “they believed they were justified in their actions.” This outraged the entire party and community. A few extremists from the Party in retaliation fire bombed the groups homes (three in all.) The following week those members were arrested and tried and found guilty. Allen advised the leaders and members to not to get any more involved in this mess and advised that the response by the government may prove unwanted. In early October the entire DMPA was put under federal government surveillance, soon several leading members were arrested for “Tax Evasion.” Soon the Party began to crumble, because of a lack of leadership, funds, and the bad PR by the media organizations. Some Former party members angry about the party’s collapse and the pressure that was put on them by the government and the media, attacked targets of interest around the country such as media centers, broadcast towers etc. The government placed all former members of the DMPA on the terrorist watch list and preceded hunt them. Most of the former members panicked, some fled the country others armed themselves. Allen stayed in his home located in New Jersey, not worried about the hunting of the Party members. In December he was tried for harboring terrorists and sentenced to thirty years in prison but before that sentence could be carried out a band of members attacked the prison and sprung him loose along with all the other prisoners to cover their escape. Revolution 2004-2006 When the Revolution began Allen was just another soldier but after some time was elected as the leader of a small squad and after what was left of the former members of the DMPA gathered in New Jersey the “Council of Generals” tasked him with building a special task force. This Task force’s goal was sabotage, search and rescue, Recon, infiltration, and raiding. The task force was best at infiltration which at many times Allen led captured enemy tanks into battle within their own ranks. Near the end of the Revolution Allen was promoted by the Council of Generals to command a small army. Post Revolution With the close of the revolution and the collapse of the official government and the establishment of the Socialist Republic of Norris, the state began to rebuild. Allen was appointed by the newly elected Government to oversea the Military, and was instrumental in standardizing the weapons, uniforms etc. He also approved several military weapon designs and made sure the military was well supplied and funded. In early august Allen directed SRN forces in the surrounding states, of Delaware, and Maryland which turned out to be successes. However with tensions at home the expansion stopped as well. Secession With the newly elected General Secretary Warren Jarol in office the government implemented several new policies and decisions that did not make the public happy. The Congress approved a bill that established the new Capital in South Jersey. They also began reconstruction in the southern half of the state because it was an easier area to industrialize. The Representatives from North Jersey threatened to attack South Jersey if funds weren’t directed to them. In Response the General Secretary ordered Allen to take a Platoon of men to the north to act as security while talkes were under way. For whatever reason The Congress acted on the General Secretary’s behalf and set the Northern Half of the state free, Allen sent the platoon home and resigned from office. Before he could help the newly succeed areas they imprisoned him fearing that his involvement would comprise the National meeting. Guards War A few months after the Northern areas Seceded from the southern half, the talks broke down and the Parties looked for support in areas around the state. They quickly attempted to raise armies and sat on the brink of war. The Seven Parties (see Sons of Liberty Guards war section for Party info) turned from peaceful talks to gearing their counties for the enviable battle to come. On July 30th 2007 the American Guards Army attacked its neighbor the Separatists Guards Army which led the other parties to attack. The parties unable to secure funds to acquire better arms or equipment, the armies fought with captured weapons, or whatever they found, the ammunition was entirely stolen from the surround regions. Their armored units consisted of outdated tanks, like M60’s M4 Sherman’s, T 34’s and whatever they found in museums and private collections, they also used converted cars and trucks as recon units and fast attack vehicles. With in the first three weeks casualties were high for all sides but the guards’ armies continued to push into each others areas. A mist of all this fighting the need for trained officers soared. The leaders of these armies were better bureaucrats than generals. Due to the inexperience supply lines remained intact, garrisoned areas were easily defendable and battles were short and shift. In the 3rd week of the war the Proletariat Guards Army were looking to begin their attack but with only a few experienced officers they were reluctant. However they soon remembered the imprisoned former General of the Norrisean army and former revolutionary that was still in prison. In a daring raid on a North Jersey prison they set Allen free and asked him to assist them in retaking the state. He was soon put in charge of the entire army and quickly led them onto the front. In the beginning of the fourth week they had successfully defeated the Utopian Guards in the battle of “Utopian Hill” and defeated them at the end of the week. They furthered their victory streak by attacking the Union guards while the American Guards were attacking, by mid fifth week they have defeated the Union army. Later that week they continued onwards to take a vast portion of the Libertarians territory however the American Guards Army had killed the leaders of the Libertarians before they could. By the end of the sixth week the American Guards Army and the Proletariat Guards Army were the only ones left, the AGA had a massive army compared to the PGA. By what the AGA didn’t have were organization, tactical leadership, and spies. By this time they had spies in the AGA’s high command and new very thing they were going to do before it happened. On September 10th Allen led a five prong attack to cripple, cut off and topple the AGA by attacking their capital. “Operation Anti-Blue” was devised to destroy the head of the AGA’s command before they could continue their attack on the PGA. Thanks to the information given to them by the spies they had in the AGA’s ranks they launched their attack three days before they were to launch a massive attack The attack lasted for nearly sixteen hours and used for the first time in the war, paratroopers which were deployed in small numbers to destroy communications arrays, and cut off supply lines. (The planes that were used were captured, small civilian planes.) During the week the PGA captured the north most half of the state and began to push southward. In an attempt to end the war quickly the PGA contacted the SRN for support. At first they were reluctant but soon SRN forces poured into the southern county of Monmouth. From there they coordinated artillery and air strikes and began to further push them into extinction. At the end of the eight weeks the AGA surrendered and the SRN force left state. The Guards War was over, after eight weeks and over 93,000 reported casualties. Post War After the war the Democratic Socialist Confederation of Liberty was officially established on September 27th 2007. With the establishment announcement the victorious Proletariat Party disbanded in compliance with a new government policy which outlawed Political parties. The newly appointed Council began it’s reconstruction efforts and left the army reconstruction up to Allen now Commanding General of the entire counties Military. How ever with the bulk of the capital going toward reconstruction, the Military budget was small and Allen could not produce what he needed. Instead he used what he had and tried to upgrade the thing he did have. Abomination that was Government Abomination that was Government was a small pamphlet that he wrote after the war to try to prevent the Proletariat Guards Party from establishing a Party Dictatorship. The report got the attention of the general public and forced the party to disband after creation of the government and allowed for the establishment of the first partyless Socialist Government in the world. First Election ‘07 In late November the First free election was held; at the time the DSCL only controlled the Northern Half of New Jersey, so the government temporally rewrote the Constitution for the North Jerseys representative to act as Chairman, Dennis Rothberg, newly elected acting Chairman put former General Harold Johnson in charge of Military High Command and demoted Allen to work under him in the Army. Annexation of Eastern New York In December Acting Chairman Rothberg sent an army north to New York State. Upon reaching Albany the remnants of the Guards Armies attacked along with the local populace militias. General Allen, in charge of this army unrelentedly counter-attacked smashing their armies and destroying their propaganda centers effectively liberating the area. Annexation of Connecticut, Rode Island, Massachusetts With Eastern New York State secure the DSCL looked to expand to the north east for vital shipping dock that where to be needed to sustain a naval in the future. In February of 2009 Acting Chairman Rothberg sent General Allen into Connecticut with almost ten thousand troops with the goal of liberating it. However the population cheered there arrival as they triumphedly marched through. Massachusetts was captured by another general. May Day Crisis By May ’08 the newly acquired territories were unhappy with the current government and threatening to leave the Confederation. Acting Chairman Rothberg vetoed a bill created by the North Jersey legislators allowing the territories to become states, effectively preventing them from joining the Council and gaining their Representation. After two weeks of media pressure Rothberg attempted to nationalize the Worker Run Media, this was blocked by the legislators and the Judicial Branch as unconstitutional. In late May, General Alexander Johnson, General Allen, and Colonel Larsson led men loyal to the original Constitution, form the 1st and 2nd army into the Capital, Liberty City. The three officers stood in front of the Capital Building demanding Rothberg’s surrender, after four hours of waiting a unit from the 1st infantry led by Allen marched in and secured the building, and without bloodshed dragged Rothberg out of the building. The June Reform Weeks before elections were to be held, the new Military Government of Generals reestablished the old constitution to be upheld once elections were held. Allen now on the board of Generals put fourth a massive five month plan to put the industry on the right track by destroying the old system that Rothberg had put up, cutting out much of the bureaucratic waste. Elections ‘08 On July 1st the First Council was sworn into office and began the continuation of the Recovery effort. Allen was elected as representative of the State of North Jersey and a week later was elected Chairman of the DSCL were he help pass the “Economic Reform of ’08 which helped start the nations economy which workerized the work place. (The Industry was nationalized for a short time before the bill was passed, but after these bills were passed it left the worker run and manage those factories and disturbers centers. Recovery, Boom and Annexation Three months after passing the economic bill it boomed, the workerization of the means of production and distribution worked with great success, although some adjustments were needed when a problem arose. Chairman Allen went on a world tour to other nations to secure relations and trade agreements with them and show the world of their accomplishments. Later in that third month the DSCL was contacted by representatives of Vermont, with in a few months Vermont was flying the DSCL Banner. A few weeks after the entrance of Vermont into the Confederation the New Hampshire government contacted the DSCL for admittance. After talk began Anti-Communist groups within New Hampshire attacked government buildings within the state and soon the representatives left the talks. In response to the groups’ attack the New Hampshire government asked the DSCL to help put down the group. Soon upon the Chairman’s direct order the DSCL army poured into the state and secured it for the DSCL. In November the DSCL Annexed Maine, seeing how there was no official government to speak of. Military Reconstruction With the economic boom Chairman Allen directed a large portion of the state’s fund to the Reconstruction of the DSCL Military. They assigned research teams and think tanks to devise new weapons and armor, tanks, aircraft from scratch while buying semi-outdated weapons to hold them over before they approve and produce the newer weapons systems. By June 2009 the DSCL Armed forces were a fully functional, fully equipped, and trained fighting force. Annexation of Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Northern Pennsylvania With the Reconstruction, the Chairman with the rest of the Council wanted some reinsurance that the new weapon systems that they have built met the specification and needs of the armed forces. The Chairman Allen contacted the SRN’s Leader General Secretary of state Warren Jarol with a joint Military operation in Pennsylvania. They agreed to divide the state in the middle at the same time however the DSCL army were to secure New Brunswick and Nova Scotia to the North of Maine to test the DSCL Marine and Paratroopers. The operation was a success and the weapons systems were approved by all of the council members and military commanders. Quotes This is what happens to those who seek freedom and equality in a free world, they hunted and destroyed? -Chairman Allen, Revolution Press Conference What kind of world do we live in that finds Freedom Fighters to be Traitors, and the ones manipulating minds heroes? -Chairman Allen, Televisivized Press Conference. What may happen today or tomorrow may change everything, it may change what and how we think and may change the very essences of what we made this nation for. Workers, WE must stand together or fall alone! -Chairman Allen The Point of Socialism is not to put into power a Dictator, but to give the people the ability to be the dictator of their lives. -Chairman Allen There's a fine line between freedom and oppression, a line between Rich and Poor, once you give one more powers and freedoms to one, expect the other to fight back. -Chairman Allen, Revolution Press Conference Religion is a touchy subject that should not be touched, but we as people are inclined to poke it.-Chairman Allen To Progress human society either for the better or worst; expect blood shed, we as human don't like change and will fight aganist it. -Chairman Allen ''Truth is within knowledge, those that seek control it, seek to control you. '' Category:DSCL